MEDIC!
by orphann-account
Summary: Scout is jerkin' it and accidentally yells Medic's name, which triggers the tracker thing. Medic comes to find Scout, to see if he's injured, and is unamused.


i've had this idea forever and meant to write something like 80 years ago and never got around to it. then i saw a comic that had the same premise, and i was like bruh. i gotta write this. gotta get back into the groove. and so i wrote this. medic's done with scout's shit, as we all are. also spy isn't scout's dad for anything i write, or in canon it didn't happen okay it's NOT TRUE. anyway. enjoy.

{}

Scout liked to think of himself as a pretty open-minded guy when it came to sexual partners. He's been with a lotta ladies- like, a _lotta_ ladies, so many, definitely true- but he's also been with his fair share of dudes- again, a _lotta_ dudes.

He's never been one to say no to free drinks, for starters- no matter who's buyin'. And the male form is somethin' to appreciate- he should know, he has one and it looks freakin' awesome.

Which is why, when saddled with 8 teammates for God knows how long, he spent some time checkin' them out. Before he got to know them, he has some pretty good candidates. Spy, devilishly handsome and super classy- and a dick. A no from Scout. Engineer, with a voice and accent like melted butter, until it became clear he was only interested in friendship. Booo. Boring. Demo, also considered, but he's drunk. A lot. Sniper... mmm. He's still being considered, if he could ever tolerate Scout for more than 30 seconds.

All these considered... plus one.

Medic.

Scout knows the doc is practically crazy, but he looks hot as hell while he's at it. The German accent, the broad shoulders, the _jawline_ \- he's one hot doctor. Scout almost came up with excuses to see him. "Doc, I slammed my hand in the doorway!" "Doc, I accidentally hit myself with my bat!" "Doc, Heavy broke my arm in an arm-wrestling contest!"

To be fair, that last one was a dumb idea, but it gave Scout an opportunity for Medic to feel up his arm, a.k.a. his very impressive guns. Even though it hurt.

Being stuck in base also basically means no action, so Scout is stuck with his own hands and the 20-pack of lube he brought. Just in case. He also generally fantasizes about faceless people with hot bods, but a couple... incidents put a face to a very hot body.

Scout had been going to the infirmary for a totally real and serious injury- he got a splinter from his wooden bat- and burst in without knocking, per usual.

"Hey, doc! Listen, I know I saw you like, yesterday, but-" and his sentence had stopped there.

Turns out the doctor was in the middle of changing.

Oops.

"A- ah, Herr Scout, I- wasn't expecting anyone, it's very late at night," Medic stutters, but doesn't bother to hide his torso, which Scout had been eyeing.

"It, uh- doesn't even matter, doc, I'll leave you to your- whatever you're doing," Scout replies, now eyeing up Medic's package through his briefs as he backs away.

"I was merely working on a project, mein freund. A very... bloody project. I simply needed a change."

"Yeah, dat's nice," Scout gets out, then dashes out the doors real smooth-like.

He hadn't been able to make eye contact with the doc for a week. Not without imagining the oddly muscular body under those clothes. Well, he supposes they all have to be in good shape, but he hasn't really thought about it.

Although now he will.

The second incident came about similarly. Scout had gotten another super real injury- he had been bouncing his ball of a wall and it rebounded and hit him in the face- and had gone into the infirmary with caution, because never again. This time, though, there was no naked Medic- or Medic at all.

"Doc? You in here?" Scout called, cupping his injured eye. No response.

Scout sighs and starts poking around for Medic's fridge, sure he'll have ice or somethin'. Maybe a couple a' heads, but if he had those, then he definitely has ice.

Scout sees a lot of cabinets and suspicious-looking jars, but no fridge. He sighs- then hears a sigh back. He looks around, hand automatically going for his bat that isn't there- then hears a gasp. Confused, he wanders towards what seems to be the source: a room in the back of the lab. Maybe Medic's quarters?

He goes up to the door, prepared to knock, when he hears another gasp- then a moan.

Oh.

Scout's frozen in place as sounds start to drift through the door, then a voice.

"Mein Gott... just like that, ja... f-faster..." the good doctor's voice floats through the door, along with some telltale squelching sounds.

Scout really knows he should go, but he also really wants to stay and hear the doc finish- wait, what?

The Bostonian snaps out of it and backs away from the tantalizing noises, then books it out of the infirmary. His eye can wait.

Or go untreated.

This time he couldn't listen to the doctor for 2 weeks. Everytime he heard Medic shouting on the battlefield or having a conversation during dinner, all Scout could think of was that voice in a breathier tone begging for more.

And then that body and that breathy voice entered Scout's fantasies. He can barely go a battle without getting distracted by Medic and his arm muscles, then jerking off afterwards while biting his pillow. It's a problem.

This battle, like every battle, Scout had yelled for Medic more than necessary. He could see Medic getting annoyed, but that only put thoughts of the good doctor punishing him for his behavior in his head. It's hard trying to aim when you're thinking about Medic tying you down and spanking you until you can't sit down.

It's why immediately after the battle Scout speeds back to his room with a couple hasty good-byes to the team and slams the door behind himself, immediately squeezing at his crotch and letting out a groan.

It's easy not getting hard on the battlefield- thanks, gunshot wounds!- but afterwards, watching Medic get back to respawn, soaked in sweat-

Yeah, Scout had to get out of there.

Scout moves and collapses face-first on the bed, then starts rubbing against it and panting. It feels good to rub his cock against the mattress as he thinks about rubbing up against Medic like this, maybe while he's trying to get work done and distracting him-

Feeling his dick slide against his underwear is nice but Scout needs more- he needs to cum. He flips over and undoes his pants, then yanks those, his shirt, and his underwear off, cock slapping against his stomach.

"Fuck…" he mumbles, one hand on his dick and the other reaching for the lube in his bedside table. Once he's slicked up, he squeezes his cock, letting his imagination take over.

Medic would sit in his lap and take Scout's cock in hand, then jerk him off fast and hard, no matter how Scout would squirm.

"Please, doc- slow down-" Scout hears himself gasp out in reality, but fantasy Medic won't slow down.

"You begged so much to cum, mein liebling. I'm going to make sure that happens," fantasy Medic grins, squeezing the head of Scout's cock.

"Doc- doc, holy shit-" Scout gasps, hips pumping up into his own hand as precum starts to leak out.

"I want to bend you over my desk and make you scream, liebling," fantasy Medic murmurs, hands teasing at Scout's entrance now.

Scout moans as he realizes he would absolutely let the good doc fuck him over any surface, then moans louder as his strokes get faster.

"Hah… ahh… Medic!" he groans out, feeling himself getting close as he imagines Medic shoving all the stuff off his desk, pushing Scout over it, spreading him open, and-

"What's going on?" a shocked voice jolts Scout out of his fantasy, his eyes landing on the figure in the doorway.

Medic.

Oh God.

"How did you- this is my room, man, this is- super private-" Scout stutters out, attempting to cover his dick.

Medic is unamused. "You called for me. You- yelled my name…" he trails off, having connected the dots.

"Listen, man, I didn't think that freakin' tracker thing or whateva was still on, I just, uh… burnt my dick. Too much, uh, friction," Scout explains unconvincingly, cringing at himself.

"Ja. Okay. Listen, Scout, I… could help you with zat. If you want," Medic suggests, apparently unperturbed by the situation.

"Are you- are you for reals?"

"Ja."

"Hellz yeah, holy shit-" Scout immediately backs up on the bed, making room for Medic.

Said doctor sits down in the allotted space and eyes Scout's body, eyes inevitably dropping to his dick, which is still plenty hard.

"Like what you see?" Scout wiggles his eyebrows and spreads his thighs.

Medic sighs, then takes advantage and sets his thankfully gloveless hand on Scout's dick, squeezing, then starting to stroke it.

Scout had been close before, but now with his super hot doctor crush jerking him off? His hips jerk up against Medic's hand as he immediately starts moaning.

"Ohhh- holy fuck, doc, just- twist a little, yeah, oh _shit_ \- don't stop, don't stop-" Scout begs, back arched.

And then there's something being snapped around the base of his dick.

What.

"Doc, what the-" Scout looks down to find a cock ring around the base of his dick.

"Well, I needed to see if it works, an- experiment of sorts- and here I have the perfect candidate for a subject," Medic grins "normally", pushing Scout flat against the bed and straddling him.

"Listen, doc, not dat dis isn't hot as hell, but I kinda wanna- uh, cum," Scout says weakly, watching Medic unzip his own pants and pull out his dick. Holy shit.

"Ja, I know. It's part of the study. You're welcome to kick me out at anytime," Medic mutters off-handedly, lining his dick up with Scout's and pressing them together.

"Oh, holy- holy fuck, doc, there's no way that's happening-" Scout gasps. Feeling Medic's dick against his makes him flush and arch his body, trying to feel more of the other.

"Does zat feel good?" Medic murmurs, eyeing the way the Bostonian was arching his back, baring his body for the doctor. He can't help but reach out and pinch at one of the younger man's nipples, just to see what would happen.

Scout yelps, then moans, obviously taking any attention his body can get. He pants, grinding up against Medic the best he can. "Please, doc, can you-"

No sooner had he spoken that Medic started stroking their cocks together fast, an obscene slick sound filling the air.

Scout cries out, hips snapping up as his hands clench in the bedsheets. "Oh fuck, doc, don't stop, don't stop- holy shit, your cock feels so good against mine, I wanna- let me cum, please, I'll do anything-"

"A motormouth even in bed. Huh," Medic mumbles, smirking as he watches the Bostonian's desperation grow.

"Please, doc, I was so close, I'll do literally anythin' to cum, I just wanna- c-cum-"

"Anything?" Medic pauses, thinking.

"Oh God don't _stop_ \- yes, anythin', I swear," Scout begs, want mounting by the second as he bucks his hips.

Medic has Scout's hands pinned against the bed above his head in a second, taking the opportunity to examine the runner's body. Then he leans in close to Scout's ear and whispers, "Would you be opposed to me spreading you open and seeing how long you can stand prostate stimulation?"

"Uh, I guess- no, yeah, I'd like that," Scout rushes out, images of Medic bending him over and fucking him until he can't walk filling his mind and making him harder than ever.

"Gut," Medic states, then reaches for the lube Scout left out and slicks up his fingers. Then he starts teasing at the other's entrance, the other hand on the Bostonian's dick to make sure he stays hard. This is an experiment, after all. He needs solid data. Fixed variables.

"Just stick it in already," Scout gasps out, wanting anything inside him at this point.

Medic listens and sticks a finger in slowly, hand still teasing at the head of Scout's cock.

"Holy fuck, I'm not made outta glass… it's not like I haven't had stuff up there before," the runner adds as an afterthought, almost mumbling, hoping the other doesn't hear him.

Medic does and grins, sliding another finger in and scissoring them. Well, he's telling the truth about having stuff up here. He crooks his fingers, searching for Scout's prostate, and gets an almost immediate reaction.

"Ah!" Scout cries out, precum spurting out of his cock. "Oh, please doc, I can't take this much longer-"

"Yes, you can," Medic replies, focus more on hitting the other's prostate repeatedly.

Scout lets out a continuous moan, voice getting higher each time his prostate his hit. "Fuckin'- _hell_ , doc, just- AH!- fuck me already!"

"Well, if you insist," Medic sighs, taking his fingers out, then moans as he takes his own dick in hand. He then guides his dick to Scout's hole. "Tell me if you need to pause, ja?" Medic asks, waiting for Scout's eager nod of approval, then moves forward, pushing the head inside surprisingly easy.

"So, you've had stuff up here before," Medic grins, confirming as he reaches his base.

Scout flushes and looks to the side, mumbling something inaudible in response, then moaning as Medic starts slowly thrusting. "Faster, doc, please, I need it-"

"Well, since you asked nicely," Medic responds, increasing his speed until he's practically pounding into the smaller man.

"Oh, _fuck_ , doc!" Scout moans as the good doctor manages to hit his prostate almost every time and makes him more desperate than ever.

Medic is doing it on purpose, of course. Seeing how long Scout can last while getting prostate stimulation is an important experiment. He lets his hands roam the other's body, seeing how Scout reacts with different stimulation.

Pinching his nipples makes Scout arch his back and yelp. Gripping his ass makes Scout moan and spread his legs wider. Touching his dick… makes Scout practically scream, precum shooting out of his cock.

Medic leans forward, hesitates, then bites down on Scout's neck, leaving a hickey. This time, Scout does yell, arms wrapping around Medic and hands burying themselves in the doc's hair.

The German tenses, then relaxes. Hickeys have a really interesting effect on Scout. He keeps up his pounding pace and bites down again, this time turning up Scout's desperation to 11.

"Fuckin' _hell_ , doc, _please_ , I'm beggin' you, I can't take this anymore, cum inside me, on me, I don't care, just let me cum!" Scout starts tearing up- something he would vehemently deny later- out of need, head leaned back and neck on display for the other.

Medic leans back the best he can in the runner's embrace, smirking at the sight of the desperate tears, and speeds up his pace even more. "How about- I cum inside you- and if you're a good subject- I'll let you cum?" Medic barely gets out, gasping between phrases.

"Hell yes, I'll be so good you wouldn't even believe, as long as I can cum-" Scout cuts himself off with a loud moan, cock almost purple with need.

Medic pants as he can feel himself getting closer. This is the best experiment he's done in a while. When Scout inadvertently clenches around him, Medic moans and leans forward, whispering filthy stuff into Scout's ear.

"I want to f-fuck- ahh- you for weeks, liebling. Maybe next time I'll put on a cock ring- AH- so I can fuck you for as long as I want, until you're so needy I can make you cum by simply biting your neck. Or maybe I'll keep you under my desk, ready to suck me whenever I feel like it. Would- fuck- you like that? Being kept under my desk like a toy?"

"Yes, fuck, doc! Anythin' you want, just cum inside me," Scout pleads, tears pouring down his face as he squirms.

Medic figures Scout's earned it and can feel himself on the edge as he watches Scout's face. Right as he's about to cum, he undoes the ring on Scout's cock just as he nails him in the prostate.

Scout full-on screams Medic's name as he cums so hard his own jizz hits him in the face. Watching Scout cum makes Medic cum, gasping as he empties himself inside Scout.

As he comes down from his high, Medic notes that Scout looks like he might pass out. Huh. Well, he's a doctor, he can take care of the runner.

He tucks himself back into his pants, then jogs- slowly- to his infirmary to grab water and towels, then jogs back to Scout's room.

Scout looks like he's on the verge of sleep, but Medic's having none of that. He helps Scout sit up and drink some water, then uses the towels to clean the jizz-and-sweat-covered Scout up.

Even after that, Scout's ready to pass out, but mumbles, "Thanks," to Medic.

"No, thank you," Medic grins, then goes back to the infirmary to input his very important findings.


End file.
